Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric toothbrush with an ultrasound sensor and the use thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
Tooth decay is the most common chronic disease for many children and adults. A bacterial biofilm called plaque that develops on teeth contributes to tooth decay. While tooth decay can be prevented or mitigated by regular and proper tooth brushing, many people still develop tooth decay because of improper and inefficient tooth brushing. Dental visit can also prevent and treat tooth decay, but most people have two preventive dental care visits a year and tooth decay can be developed between two dental visits. Thus, there is a need for a frequent and convenient method for continuously monitoring the health of teeth.